


How Prussia lost the bet

by TooManyFandomstoCount



Series: The Bet [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Germany fails at flirting-he just stares, He's like Derek Hale, I don't know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Slash, Prussia is his white knight, Russia is a creep, Russia still sides with communist countries, Threatening, america isn't there for his brother, and Italy is totally Stiles, because he's in the background talking to Japan, but an adorable potato, but that's not THIS story, canada get's a little hurt, cliche story, cuba uses a bad word, okay, some Gerita, this is about Canada and Prussia, will they get together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomstoCount/pseuds/TooManyFandomstoCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada is at a meeting and is only talked to by Prussia. <br/>Prussia annoys him because Prussia has a crush on him. <br/>They make a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Prussia lost the bet

Canada played with his hair awkwardly. He hated these bigger-than-G8-meetings! Because Germany would always bring his obnoxious brother Prussia along.

“Heeeeeeeeeeey Canada! I see you are looking at ze awsum me! I am auwsum.”

Canada groaned and shut his eyes, pretending not to hear the obnoxious albino.

“So Germany, how’s the new boss? I heard there was a really big violation and that some of your people want to bring back uh-never mind, I’m sure you’ll be fine!” He trailed of awkwardly, remembering how depressed Germany got when one brought up Him.

Luckily Germany didn’t hear Canada. After five minutes of Canada trying to ignore Prussia by talking to Germany, who was ignoring him, Canada gave up and quietly sulked. Compared to Prussia’s brooding though, he might as well have been sitting with a huge smile. Prussia radiated annoyance and upset, enough that Canada finally addressed him.

“Okay, Prussia, would you like to talk?”

Prussia’s eyes lit up and his whole demeanor changed. “So you do care, Kanada-kun. I would too care about me because I am so Auwasum.”

Canada groaned and rolled his eyes. Stupid Prussia and his stupid red eyes and white hair and-well-awesomeness. Canada wasn’t attracted to him. Ho boy he was not!

“Y-yeah Prussia. I think that you believe you are ‘ausum’.”

Prussia smiled and started poking his brother.

“Germany! Brudder! Canada thinks I am auwsum!”

Germany was ignoring him, though not intentionally. He was busy staring at Italy, who was talking animatedly to Spain and Romano. Italy caught his eye and smiled brightly, and Germany reciprocated that smile. Eventually, he felt a sore spot on his arm and saw his brother chatting up a storm with-was that America?

“Hello America, I wanted to talk with you,” Germany said.

Canada looked down, cheeks red. Prussia was glaring at Germany. Then he did something no country had ever done before, and left his assigned seat to sit next to Canada.

“O-oh, hey Prussia,” Canada said, head still down. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

“Vat’s wrong, Canada?” Prussia asked, in a gentle tone he usually reserved for talking to Hungary.

Canada looked up and whispered “I’m tired of being mistaken for America. I’ll bet you anything that the next country that addresses me that isn’t you or America will think I am my brother.” His face had fresh tear tracks and Prussia would do anything to remove them.

“How can dey mix you up? You are ze hot brudder. Duh!” Canada blushed and smiled.

The blush was too much for Prussia who had been annoying Canada because-surprise! He had a total crush on the blond. Then his eyes narrowed evilly.

“Did you say anyzing, Canada? Let’s make eet official. If ze next country addresses you as Canada, you hev to vear a maids uniform I ztole from my brudder in a crowded street for a whole day.”

Canada did something he never had before and smirked at the country. “If the next country thinks I’m America, then _you_ have to wear it!”

They shook hands, both blushing as they imagined the other in the outfit.

Prussia went back to his seat, next to his love struck brother who would NOT take his eyes off of Italy.

“Take a picture, bruzzer. Zen you can stare at Italy venever you vant.”

 

The meeting was over and nobody had addressed Canada directly. He was on his way out when Russia, Cuba, and China stepped in his way.

“Uh h-hi guys. I’ve got to go ho-home right now.” He said nervously.

They surrounded him, and Russia held him in place by enveloping Canada in a hug and barring his arms by holding a water pipe in front of him.

“I hear chu are still against communism, Amerika,” Cuba said in his thick accent.

“Communism is great Aru,” said China.

“Don’t you vant to be one vith Russia, Amerika-kun?” Russia whispered in his ear, sending chills down the poor country’s back.

“S-stop please. I’m not America.” They didn’t hear him.

“If chu don’t start becoming communist, I will make chu my puto, Amerrrica.” Cuba hissed at him, tracing Canada’s jaw.

They must have known. They must have realized that he wasn’t America because his big brother would never be weak enough to be caught like this. Canada tried to scream, but his voice was too quiet.

The countries started hitting him, and he softly cried out “Prussia, help me.”

 

Prussia was making fun of his brother’s Italy addiction when he heard the faint cry for help.

“I hear my auwsum name. I must go help.”

He saw Canada pinned by Russia and his faucet, being beaten by Cuba and China.

Canada was hanging limply and whimpering, his face a bit bruised.

Prussia was seething, madder than he had ever been. “Get off him you lozers! Zis is Canada. America is over there, talking to Japan!”

He hit them all upside the head. As soon as they realized their mistake, the counties let Canada go, eyes widening in shock and fear.

They scurried off at the death glare the albino was giving them, before he turned his attention to Canada, who was lying in a little heap on the floor.

Prussia bent down and tried to soothe Canada, who was crying again.

“I-I I wish America and I were fraternal, like you and Germany or Italy and Romano.” Canada said.

Prussia rubbed soothing circles into the crying country’s back, talking softly to him.

“Now I zee why you don’t like being mistaken for your brudder.” He said. “You’re still ze cuter vun.”

Canada smiled again, and got a funny look in his eyes. “Hey, you tech-technically lost the bet,” he said, teary eyes glinting maliciously. “A deal’s a deal, no?”

Prussia sighed, not knowing what he had gotten himself into, but had to agree.


End file.
